


Late Nights with Riceballs

by ameliax



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Snack - Freeform, M/M, Post-Curse, cat and rat bonding, onigiri, the road to friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliax/pseuds/ameliax
Summary: Yuki and Kyo had an unexpected late night talk while making riceballs.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou & Sohma Yuki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	Late Nights with Riceballs

Rising up from his bed, Kyo wasn’t aware what time it is but judging from the lack of sun, it was probably 2:00 am in the morning. His mind told him to go back to sleep but his stomach says otherwise. 

He headed to the kitchen to maybe grab a quick snack but he noticed that the light from the kitchen was already on. 

He really didn’t expect what he would see.

“What happened here?!” Kyo asked, confused. The kitchen was a mess. Some of the utensils lay on the counter next to an opened can. The knife was pointed at an angle that might stab whoever dares to come near the refrigerator. He was also scanning some of the rice that had scattered on the floor and the table.

Yuki, who’s full on concentration mode with shaping the rice between his palms, glanced at Kyo. They stared at each other for a few seconds before he responds, “I was hungry.”

“And what is that?” Kyo says, pointing at the poorly-shaped figure Yuki was molding. Squeezing’s the better word for it.

“Can’t you see? I’m making onigiri.”

“Uh-huh,” Kyo shakes his head. Judging by the way it appears, the figure isn’t really onigiri-esque

His eyes roamed around the two unsuccessful attempts. The other was shaped so bad, and the other looked like it was coated with too much salt.

Yuki continued shaping his riceball but there was not enough rice to mold. The majority of it was sticking in his hands.

“Ah! You’re ruining it. Wait-—,”Cringing, Kyo stepped forward and rummaged a bowl from the counter and filled it with water, “You’re supposed to wet your hands first,” He then flicked some of the grain of rice that was sticking on the table to place the bowl of water on top

He then took the seat beside Yuki, “Just watch it, ok?” He ordered. 

Yuki glared at him for a minute before he realized that he should probably be taking notes. He was off to college in a few months so he had to learn the basics. If he doesn’t, then he have to go back at making everything pickled again. 

He watched as Kyo wet his hands and dabbed some salt between his fingers. He then scooped some rice and begin to mold it with ease. He pressed his fingers at the middle part and placed some of the squished umeboshi inside and coated a little more rice on top of it. His practiced hand made it look so easy. The rice was starting to take form until it turned into a triangular shaped one.

Yuki sets his eyes on the movement of Kyo’s fingers and the amount of pressure he used. As much as he doesn’t like to admit it, he was a little impressed. 

“You got it?” Kyo asked, after he wrapped a perfectly shaped onigiri with seaweed.

“I guess so,” Yuki says, quite unsure.

Kyo placed his onigiri at the nearby plate, next to Yuki’s riceballs-ish

“Well?” He asked. He jutted out his chin towards Yuki’s hands. A nonverbal cue that it was his turn.

Yuki recalled some of the steps and soaked his hands with water. “Now, just dab a right amount of salt,” Yuki quickly followed then begin scooping some rice. 

He hesitantly started forming his riceball which was sliding between his palms more smoothly. Kyo guided him sometimes whenever he adds a little too much pressure. After quite sometime, he started getting the hang of it and Kyo eventually joined him and both started a rhythm while making their own onigiri.

The kitchen seemed to be silent at the moment before Kyo asks, “H-how’s the student council?” His voice a little awkward and shy that Yuki couldn’t help but laugh.

“O-oy!”

“Is this your attempt of small talk?” Yuki says, still chuckling. 

“Tsk. Whatever. Forget I asked!” Kyo barked, with that embarrassed look on his face

Yuki sighed but the teasing smirk on his face didn’t fade, “It’s going well. Apparently, we’ve been very busy since graduation is heading so soon. The second-years also started making their own paper flowers for the third-years.” His voice was a little tired from all the work especially during hellish months of paperwork but he wouldn’t trade the student council for anything. He was glad he met all of them. Even when they drive him crazy sometimes.

Kyo hummed in response. He remembered the time when the class were the ones making them. He instantly blushed at the memory of giving Tohru one paper flower when he noticed the gloom creeping on her face. 

_Oh, that reminds me._ He thought.

“And Kuragi? How are you guys?” Kyo bit his tongue when the words left on his mouth. They really don’t speak about personal stuff so Yuki looked surprised that he knew that him and Machi are dating.

“How’d you know that!?” He asked, placing bonito flakes at the middle of his onigiri. Kyo was a little surprised that Yuki's getting more and more confident in his riceballs since he's usually not that handy in the kitchen. The riceballs, though, he adapted quickly. It’s probably his third one now.

“Tohru told me. She was practically gushing about the two of you.” Kyo answered, “She was beaming when she found out you’re finally in love, so of course in Tohru fashion, your celebration is her celebration.” Kyo smiled at the thought of Tohru looking all giddy when she told him that Yuki has a girlfriend.

“Oh, right. I did told Tohru about it.” Yuki realized, his face flustered when he updated Tohru that he's in a relationship. She was bursting with tears of joy and was hoping she get to meet Machi personally to thank her for the present during the time she was hospitalized.

Kyo thought that he wasn’t going to answer his previous question but he was surprised yet relieved when he did. “Things are going great between us. We already discussed some stuff when I’m finally going to college so we had it all worked out," The corners of Yuki's mouth turned upwards. "Seriously, I couldn’t be any happier.” His cheeks were reddening. Kyo saw the soft and tender look on Yuki’s face when he mentioned Machi. 

“That’s nice.” Kyo says, giving a tiny smile. They may have rough start. No scratch that. An utterly terrible start but he’s glad they’re both moving on with their lives.

“How ‘bout you and Tohru?” Yuki then asked, setting his last onigiri on the plate. Kyo could clearly see the development of his riceballs. Quite impressive.

“We just informed her grandfather about us moving away. His smile was so enormous that Tohru was worried. She said that it’s the first time she saw his grandfather smile that wide.” He chuckled. “We’re planning on leaving after graduation.” He followed quietly, a blush covering his face.

Yuki hummed in response. He was already informed about the news when Tohru told him one time during dinner. He was shocked at first, but he shifted that look immediately and congratulated her. He was glad that she’s beginning a new life with Kyo though there are still some bittersweet moments the couldn’t be helped since he was seriously going to miss her a lot.

Kyo noticed that little sad smile from Yuki. “We’re gonna visit a lot more than you think.” He reassured. “Don’t worry.”

Yuki just shook his head, amused. He didn’t like to admit it but he was going to miss this stupid cat as well. 

He was mildly horrified at the thought. 

To ease some of the heavy atmosphere, he switched his face into a teasing look whenever he goads at Kyo, “Didn’t know you’re also gonna miss me, Kyo.”

Kyo’s jaw hanged slightly and with his feral temper still in tact, he yelled, looking defensive “Am not, rat boy!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Tohru about it.” He teased.

“I said I am not!” Kyo whines, the embarrassed look on his face making an appearance again.

Yuki released a slight chortle and picked up an onigiri that he made a while ago to hand it over to Kyo. 

“A thank you,” he says.

Kyo, who was still recovering from being slightly humiliated by his own words, snatched it from Yuki’s hand but the latter just smirked in return. Oh yeah, he’ll definitely gonna miss teasing Kyo. It’s much more fun than he thought.

He proceeded to the sink to wash his hands but before turning on the faucet, he whispered, “And do come visit too.” 

Kyo’s eyes widened and was too stunned to reply. 

It will take quite a long time before they fully remove that barrier between them but for now, both are contended that they are doing it slowly. 

He took a bite of Yuki’s onigiri as a reply but his brain immediately turned haywire when he realized what flavor it is. Yuki knew his taste buds couldn’t stomach chives.

He immediately launched on his feet to get some water and chug it down with a huge gulp.

“YOU DAMN RAT!” He howled, though there was no hatred detected in his voice anymore.

The sound of Yuki’s laugh boomed all around the kitchen and the atmosphere transitioned back to their usual cat and rat banter. Only this time, their chests are free from grudges and resentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yuki practicing how to cook is one of my favorite headcannons. I was initially going to make Tohru helping Yuki how to make riceballs but I find it more refreshing to see Kyo teaching Yuki since he’s also handy in the kitchen and I love writing Kyo and Yuki’s post-curse relationship.


End file.
